


I’ll Be Your Favourite Thing

by Midge03



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Blowjobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Changbin is some important person, Changbin top, Felix is really kinky, Felix kinda naughty, Felix kitten, Felix voyeur, Jisung cumdump, Jisung cums twice, Jisung kitten, Jisung loves being full, Jisung rides Changbin, Kitten Kink, M/M, Minho and Felix are a thing, Minho dom, Minho top, Oral, Public Sex, Slight Minsung, Smoking, Smut, Voyeurism, felix top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midge03/pseuds/Midge03
Summary: When Jisung finds himself on the lap of a hot stranger in a club, the lack of attention the man gives him gets on his nerves.But what Jisung wants, Jisung gets, and if he wants the stranger’s dick stuffed up his ass, so it be. Even if it results in him getting fucked by two more guys about zero minutes after he’s done.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin, Lee Felix & Han Jisung, Lee Felix & Lee Minho, Lee Minho & Han Jisung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 444





	I’ll Be Your Favourite Thing

**Author's Note:**

> How long does it take  
> For Changbin to break?

23:57  
Jisung was sitting, ass perched on a sturdy, muscular thigh as he wiggled around to get comfortable, trying his best to catch the man he was sitting on's attention. He smelt of expensive perfume, new cars and cigarettes, a silk button up resting on his abdomen, softly outlining the hard muscles Jisung knew were there. 

He wanted to reach out and touch them. He wanted to reach out and run his fingers through the man's raven hair, which was brushed back to reveal his forehead and the several silver piercings adorning his ears. Jisung wanted so badly to touch him, or to just have the man look at him- but he didn't. He just sat back on the plush sofa, taking occasional sips from a tall thin glass and turning to talk to the people around him.

The dim lighting of the club left few questions to the situation, even if Jisung didn't recall how he'd ended up here. The VIP section was so full of people right now that everyone was sitting and standing on each other, their only worry being how their bodies looked and how drunk they were. Jisung had simply found himself tossed into this position by the mass of people and the black haired man was probably drunk enough to either not care or to not notice. But that didn't settle well with Jisung.

So he shifted. 

He shifted back so that his butt was right on top of the mans dick, and he kept shifting without a care until he was comfortable. The man didn't move. Jisung scowled. 

00:08  
Someone approached them- a loud mouthed man who came and sat down, flinging an arm around the stranger and yelling something into his ear over the music. The stranger smirked, patting the loud guy on his chest and telling him something back. Jisung thought he heard a name- Changbin? He wasn't sure. He wiggled again. 

00:12  
Jisung knew he could get up and leave right now but he felt like it wasn't allowed- he felt like if he stood up just now he’d be breaking a rule. The position he was sitting in was getting growingly uncomfortable however, and his body was getting stiff, so he put his hands on the mans thighs and lifted himself up into a better position. The mans dick was pressed almost inside his ass now. Jisung had to suppress a moan, but he didn’t see the need in stopping his movements; the man didn’t seem to care at all so Jisung would have his own fun on him. 

He moved around a little more, eventually reaching forward to palm himself. The man seemed to be in another world still, his head resting on the back of the sofa while the neon purple lights illuminated parts of his slim face. Jisung kept rubbing himself, leaning forward and grabbing a glass of something, taking a bitter sip. As he moved back to his original position, he made an extra effort to grind down.

That was when he felt a hand on his hip, fingers pressing in to stop the movement. He felt something harden beneath him. Jisung turned his head slightly in a bout of victory to look at the man’s face. His expression was about the same, slender eyes closed and head tilted back, but this time his bottom lip was between his teeth, biting down to suppress what Jisung dearly hoped was a moan. 

He dragged his fingers up the mans thigh and repositioned himself onto one leg, letting his fingers ghost over the man’s hardening dick. He pressed down on it roughly, rubbing in circles and watching the man breathe in heavily. Jisung dragged his fingers higher, trailing under the mans shirt and stroking his hips before moving up, the silk shirt dragging along with it and revealing smooth abs and kissable golden skin.

Jisung knew it was risky, but he wanted to do it. Now that the man had acknowledged him, however, he felt like his moves had to be a little more calculated, concluding that stripping him of his clothes wasn’t such a great idea just yet. Instead, he compromised, leaning forward and undoing the top button of his shirt to reveal more skin. Jisung moved closer and when he was just an inch away he looked up to see the muscles in the man’s neck tensing. Perfect. He pressed his lips to the skin, warm and supple, and gave it a kitten lick. He could feel the man beneath him try his best and fail to ignore the sensations. Jisung smirked.

00:16  
The loud man was back, just as Jisung was about to move higher. He leaned over and tapped the mystery man on the shoulder, calling out his name and then giving a nod before leaving through an unobtrusive door in the corner of the room. The man- Changbin as Jisung had confirmed, sat up at this, brushing a hand through his hair before standing and making Jisung, who planted his feet on the floor just in time, slide off. He was slightly offended to be honest; Changbin had just brushed him to the ground like he wasn’t a second away from sucking his dick, and had turned to leave to whatever the loud man had beckoned him to. 

Jisung was about to leave too, slightly disgruntled, when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist tightly. He looked up, his eyes landing back on Changbin’s impassive face. As expected, he wasn’t looking at Jisung, instead turned away in conversation with some unruly looking rich bitch, but it was definitely his hand, tightening it’s grip on Jisung with every second. Jisung felt a warmth bloom in the gut of his stomach- so this cold man did want him. 

When the person he was talking to left, Changbin pulled on Jisung’s wrist hard, making him stumble closer and knock into his side. He leaned in to Jisung’s ear, growling.

“You’re mine kitten, don’t dream of going anywhere.” Jisung shivered at the harshness of Changbin’s voice, biting down on his lip at the thought of drawing more similar sounds of him. On top of that, the knowledge that he’d made Changbin succumb travelled right to his dick, and it was now straining against his tight pants. Changbin grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him, placing a hand on his ass and pushing him forward slightly until they reached a door. 

00:24  
Jisung had thought they were already in the VIP section, but this seemed to be a VIP for the VIP’s. It also seemed like a fever dream; flashing red and purple lights and a haze of smoke from cigarettes and joints. It was warm too- much too warm, probably because of the sheer amount of people packed into the small space. 

As they moved in more and more, the haze cleared and the surroundings became more visible. There were people, men and women alike, in various states of undress, gliding around glinting metal poles. Plush sofas lined the walls and from there people were throwing cash at the strippers, hooting and giving the occasional compliment. There seemed to be no rules- there were people everywhere either fucking against the walls in dark corners or right in the middle of everything on the sofas and chairs, the vibrations from the music drowning out what Jisung could see would have been moans falling out of their mouths. The loud man was there already, some girl grinding on him, nodding at Changbin and raising his glass. It seemed he’d been trying to get Changbin to come in here all along. 

00:31  
Changbin finally led Jisung over to the sofas. He’d been grabbing some expensive looking alcohol and talking up lots of people here and there- he seemed to be an important figure- and that had only caused Jisung to become growingly impatient. Changbin was just so hot, with his mysterious stranger aura and his sharp, probably sandpapered, jawline. Like fucking hell, Jisung just wanted sit on his dick. And it seemed Changbin had that figured out.

“Why don’t you join me kitten,” he said, already seated with his arms resting on the top of the sofa and his legs spread wide. He slapped one of his thighs, inviting Jisung to sit down.

Which he did, in essence. He stepped forward, adding sultry twists to his movements which would probably have been too much in normal lighting, settling down in a way that he was straddling Changbin, facing him with his legs wrapped around the man’s back. He then looked up at him, only to see him staring down with glinting eyes, not even losing the eye contact as he took a sip from his glass. Jisung knew he was urging, even daring, him to to continue, and he knew he had all the right cards to do so.

Changbin’s shirt was already half undone, beads of sweat running down the dip in his chest at the heat of the room. Jisung’s mind wandered, and he didn’t try to resist, instead undoing more buttons so that only two were left and he also had full access to Changbin’s chest. He leaned forward, continuing his previous act but this time, slightly lower, now tracing the curve of his pecs and leaving light nibbles on them. Then he moved higher, kissing and licking Changbin’s sharp jaw. 

All the while, Changbin watched him, and Jisung eventually moved away at the feeling. He sat back to observe Changbin’s face, hoping it would be a fruitful move. It couldn’t have not been- Changbin’s eyes were dark and lust filled, and the neon lights cast rippling shadows over his smooth skin. His lips were plump and were sinfully framing his teeth as he bit down, slowly stretching into a smirk as he noticed the way Jisung’s gaze had held.

And held it had, he was going to keep it that way. He knew his intentions were clear and he knew Changbin’s were just the same- he could tell by the way he welcomed Jisung’s lips on his own as the latter sat up and spilled forward to press them together. Their tongues laced after a moment of concentration, Jisung making a good show of biting Changbin’s lip as they slid against his. Changbin broke away after a moment, draining his glass of alcohol and then dropping it on the sofa before latching back on.

As they made out, Changbin wrapped a hand around the back of Jisung’s neck and Jisung succeeded in unbuckling the raven haired man’s pants. Changbin hissed as Jisung reached in to stroke his length and then pull it out, unable to see but able to feel the girth of it amongst the dim, smoke and noise. 

Superseded by the feeling of the warm throbbing in his hand and his need to suck a dick, Jisung was just about to get onto the floor on his knees, as you do when put in front of a person you don’t know, when Changbin put his hand on the smaller boy’s ass, squeezing lightly.

“Now as much as I’d like to see my dick on your tongue,” he started, sliding his fingers into the back of Jisung’s trousers and running his fingers across the skin of the boy’s ass, “You grinding your ass on me all night can’t just be left at that.” He slid his fingers down further, running them over Jisung’s already stretched hole- stretched in the taxi on his way here- as he spoke, sending warm shivers spiralling across his body. He nudged one of his fingers in and it slid easily, Jisung taking a deep breath in preparation for another finger.

But instead of one he got two, and he couldn’t help but gasp and lean his head on Changbin’s shoulder at the unexpected stretch. Unexpected but welcome, as he was sure Changbin had figured out by the way he was now pumping them in and out, despite the lube being minimal. He was also running the beads of precum on his own dick down, covering his shaft as he started to pump.

If anyone from the crowd saw them, they’d see Changbin’s fingers outlined on the back of Jisung’s trousers as he thrusted and scissored and brought Jisung to jelly. They’d see everything and nothing and to think that there was a chance he was being watched elated Jisung by infinity, and soon enough the thrusting became futile. He was the one who had taken up the man’s personal space, riled him up and had them in this position, and it was now his turn to deliver. 

He reached back, grabbing Changbin’s wrist. Changbin raised a lilting eyebrow, looking down at him but stilling his fingers and letting them rest inside Jisung’s hole.

“Something bothering you kitten?” he asked, knowing full well what something was running through Jisung’s mind. 

“For fucks sake, please let me ride you,” said Jisung, asshole clenching around the fingers. 

“You want to fuck me?” asked Changbin, tilting his head to the side and looking right into Jisung’s eyes. Jisung was about to retort again, desperation surmounting, when he suddenly felt air hitting his ass. Changbin had pulled his trousers down and although they were still tight around his upper thighs, the fingers stuffed inside of him were now on full view and simply imagining what a sight the whole thing was had him rutting against Changbin’s thigh. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Changbin muttered, hoisting Jisung up and spinning him around so that he could kick off his trousers before spinning him back. He then reached to the side, slipping a hand behind a cushion and pulling out a bottle of lube.

“They have lube there?” asked Jisung.

“All these kind of places do, now if you want to get anywhere you’ll help yourself out,” replied Changbin, holding the bottle out to Jisung, who took it. He opened the cap, squeezing some of the cold liquid onto his fingers. He then sat back, unsure of what to do. Changbin was watching him intently, and Jisung was sure there was something he wanted specifically, but he couldn’t be positive what.

So he took a risk. He reached forward with his wet fingers and started rubbing them on Changbin’s abs. The older man let out a shudder at the cold but still managed to give Jisung a quizzical look, to which Jisung innocently gave an “I’m just warming it up,” before moving his fingers around more. Changbin seemed to be satisfied at this, watching Jisung as he concentratedly started to wipe his fingers on the other man’s dick, moving back to his stomach for more slick and then repeating until his dick was fully lubed up. 

Once done, Jisung shuffled forwards, lifting himself up and hovering his hole on top of Changbin’s dick. He sank down slowly, gasping at the feeling of the head of his dick penetrating him, filling him up as he moved even lower. Once all the way down, he sat there, drinking in the feeling of being impaled and the beautiful stretch that came with it. Changbin seemed to be enjoying too, taking deep breaths and trying his best not to thrust up suddenly. He didn’t need to though, as Jisung started moving up and down, working his thighs to create a rhythm. Changbin didn’t seem to want to help, but Jisung soon tired and he had to, tightly gripping Jisung’s thighs and using his sturdy arms to work the boy on his dick.

As he bounced, however, there was a fleeting thought of whether Changbin, being seemingly both reputable and in a place full of people who knew him, would get ousted for this. Though the raven haired man seemed to be no stranger to this, and as Jisung grew both more and less aware of how crowded this place actually was, he concluded that it was probably socially acceptable at this point. 

It had to be. Jisung was not stopping in any way. If there was a fire alarm he’d still find a way to keep going because fuck did this man know how to move. He was now resting his elbows on the sofa and was holding him up slightly, thrusting in deep and slow. 

That was when Jisung heard a thump next to him, the rustling of clothes and a few groans following. He looked up from amongst his bliss to see a very pretty boy with fluffy hair and lipstick stains all over his neck and jaw, and another boy sitting on him, freckled and with a pretty nose. His lips were shiny with dark pink lipgloss and he wearing a bell choker and cat ears. In Jisung’s fucked out state it was a sight of art. 

They, however, hadn’t noticed him and Changbin in the way Jisung had noticed them, and as the former slowed the rolling of his hips, Jisung couldn’t help but watch the new arrivals make out furiously with each other. They were almost violent, the boy on top biting and scratching and pulling the fluffy haired boy to the edge until he broke away, scolded the boy on him, and then they continued. The bell choker boy seemed bratty, but very obedient, toeing the line but never crossing, and he seemed to revel in the scoldings and the harsh squeezes of his dick.

The whole ordeal was short lived however, mostly due to Changbin ramming into Jisung’s prostate. He let out a series of whimpers and moans at the feeling, and they must have been loud because the bell choker boy stopped pawing at the man he was sitting on’s dick, turning to look at Jisung. The scene seemed to intrigue him more than his repeated spankings, and he stopped all his other motions abruptly too, to watch Jisung be fucked into oblivion. He was silent for a few moments, ignoring the boy he was on and pulling at his choker nonchalantly in concentration, until Changbin gave a particularly angled thrust and Jisung clenched around him, eliciting a “Good job kitten,” from the raven haired man. At those words, the boy seemed to perk up and he leaned forward, speaking into Jisung’s ear.

“So you’re his kitten too are you?” he asked, eyes fixed on Jisung’s face. Jisung didn’t get a chance to reply, his dick running against the fabric of Changbin’s shirt in a particularly perfect way. The cat boy leaned in further, nosing at Jisung’s jaw and repeating the question, completely disregarding the fact that Jisung was in the middle of something. Not that he was complaining though. He was too fucked out to care and the added feeling of the boy’s warm breath hitting him only enlightened his senses. Changbin opened his eyes slightly at the voice too, watching the new boy.

“Y-yeah, I guess,” breathed out Jisung, letting out a few odd moans.

“But you don’t look like one,” he replied, raking his eyes up and down Jisung’s body, lingering at the place where he was connected to Changbin. He reached out, running a single finger around Jisung’s stretched hole before putting it in.

“I- I guess not,” replied Jisung, gasping at stretch; he was in no position to gasp at the audacity. The fluffy haired boy, however, was.

“Now now Felix,” he said, “Let’s behave yes?” He grabbed Felix’s collar and pulled him back, choking the boy slightly. Felix let out a cough followed by a sad whine.

“But he says he’s a kitten even though he doesn’t look like one Minho,” he said.

“That doesn’t matter Felix, it’s his choice.”

“But Minho.”

“If you insist then why don’t you help him out?” said Minho.

“Really?” asked Felix, perking up. Minho nodded. Felix grinned and reached up, taking off his cat ears and sliding them onto Jisung’s hair. Changbin growled at the sight and gave a particularly hard thrust, groaning. His hips started stuttering and Jisung knew he would come soon. 

When he did, his eyes rolled back and Jisung moaned at the feeling of the warm liquid shooting up him. He came too only seconds later, the feeling bubbling up and then spilling all over Changbin’s chest. He took a deep breath, leaning forward to rest his head on Changbin’s shoulder again. 

After a few moments, however, he realised that Felix and Minho’s eyes were still trained on him. He turned to look at them better now. Minho looked very much in his senses, despite being covered in lipgloss and kiss marks, and he was stroking Felix’s hips from on top of the mesh crop top he had on. Felix was leaning back comfortably into Minho’s grip, nibbling on his rosebud lips and palming himself, awfully satisfied at what he’d done. When he noticed Jisung was watching him, his eyes fell into a hot gaze and he pressed harder into his dick. Jisung knew then that he needed an excuse to kiss him. He lifted himself up, wincing before leaning forward and whispering into Changbin’s ear.

“Can I give him a thank you kiss for these?” he asked, pulling at one of the ears on the headband.

“Fuck- yeah sure,” breathed out Changbin, helping Jisung down onto the sofa on his knees. He took a moment to catch his breath before shuffling away to find some tissues, after which Jisung approached Felix. From what he could tell, he was quite a sly one. When Minho was watching him he’d play all innocent but the second he turned away, his eyes would glint with mischief and his lips would smile in a cheeky manner, just as he was doing now. 

But Jisung didn’t hesitate, sitting up and pressing his lips onto Felix’s through the thick layer of lipgloss for a small moment. They were warm and minty and it was hard for Jisung to pull away, but he did, waiting for a reaction. What he got was Felix grinning, turning to look at Minho, who was also smiling.

“Can I have him Lino pleasee,” he asked, sugar plum act back. “He’s so cute.” Minho smiled, stroking Felix’s hair and nodding. Jisung had been high on sex hormones earlier and he was only now realising how strange a dynamic these two had, but he seriously wasn’t going to question it. Especially not when Felix grabbed him by the neck and violently pressed their lips together again, this time trailing his hand to Jisung’s leaking asshole and plunging a couple of fingers into the wet mess. Jisung whined, nibbling on his lip as Felix swiped his tongue out and started to lick into his mouth. Jisung could feel his dick growing hard again. He could also see Changbin, sitting a few feet away with his body clean and a cigarette in his grip. 

Jisung found himself wanting to put on even more of a show now, so he lifted his ass slightly, wiggling it and making sure Changbin had a full view of Felix’s fingers in him. Felix grabbed Jisung’s waist at the movement, pulling him onto his lap and then removing his fingers so that Changbin could see drops of his cum start to dribble out of Jisung, whispering a small “He’s loving the show, trust me,” before pumping Jisung’s dick to full hardness again and then turning to look at Minho.

“Can I fuck him?” he asked, eyes wide and pleading. Minho pressed a kiss under his ear, speaking.

“If he wants to then of course my kitten, and as long as the other man is okay with it.” Felix broke into a grin at the words and Jisung almost did a double take at how childlike and pure he came off as in that moment. But those thoughts vanished quickly as Felix’s face slid back into that corrupted angel it had been before. 

“Do you want me to fuck you-”

“Jisung,” said Jisung.

“Do you want me to fuck you Jisung?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Good.” This time Felix looked over Jisung’s shoulder at Changbin, asking him the same question. Changbin raised an eyebrow.

“Fuck him all you want,” he said, blowing out a thin stream of smoke which laced around him. Felix grinned, turning to Jisung.

“Bend over then kitty,” he said, tone gleeful in a way that a child who had found a new toys was. He probably had, thought Jisung, he was probably the one who played kitten all the time instead; he was sure to be loving this. And Jisung was too. He didn’t hesitate as Felix guided his ass into the air and Minho pulled his head onto his firm thighs, his knees tucked under his abdomen. He’d forgotten about all the other people filling the place as he whined loudly at the sound of Felix unzipping his trousers. He whined even louder as he felt Felix’s warm, hard cock slap against his bruised thigh. He didn’t need to be prepped; he knew that. His hole was gaping and welcoming in Felix, who had taken the invitation by toying around, smearing Changbin’s cum on Jisung’s asscheeks. The latter whined, wanting to know how Felix felt inside him. With Changbin he’d been fully aware of was he was doing and what he wanted but right now, the only thought he has was Felix. Dick. Inside.

Which he got. He got a good- not too big- helping and as it pushed in all the way, he let out a gasp, mouth hanging open. Minho took this chance to put two of his fingers in, cooing at the way Jisung wiggled his tongue around their salty flavour.

“Aww, looks like this kitten wants something in his mouth, am I right?” he asked. Jisung nodded, almost choking on Minho’s fingers as Felix suddenly thrusted. Minho giggled. “Let’s fix the problem then sunshine.” With that, he unzipped his trousers, letting his dick spring out. He gave it a couple of pumps, spreading the precum and guiding Jisung’s mouth to it with a fistful of hair. Jisung wrapped his lips around the tip, licking and teasing the slit as Minho sat back and enjoyed the show, giving occasional grunts. 

But he wasn’t able to do very well, mostly owing to Felix pounding into him from behind. Changbin had been slow and deep but Felix was savage, clawing at Jisung’s hips as he moved harder and faster. He hadn’t reached his prostate yet but just the feeling of him moving was enough to keep Jisung happy as he tried his best to lick up Minho through the rocking. As soon as he’d found a steady rhythm, however, Felix hit his prostate dead on. Jisung moaned, the insane pleasure filling him again. He’d already come once and he knew it wouldn’t be long till twice.

And it seemed Minho wanted something more too. His hands were already in Jisung’s hair and he used that to push Jisung down onto his cock fully. It wasn’t ridiculously large but it was still enough to have Jisung gagging. He tried to push himself up, letting in a few futile breaths from his nose. Minho, however, didn’t let him up. 

“Kittens like you need to do what we say,” he started, voice much too calm, “So if I want you choking on my dick that’s how it will be, got it?” Jisung nodded frantically, eyes welling as Minho pushed a little more. Jisung was almost scared at how much he was enjoying this, the lack of breath making him the slightest bit woozy but all the more horny. After a second, Minho pulled him up, cooing at Jisung’s messy face as the latter coughed and caught his breath. Minho was ridiculous, his face sweet yet his eyes condescending, and Jisung wanted no more than to please him like a good kitten. 

So he did, licking his shaft again but this time sinking right down, bobbing and licking and teasing with his tongue as best he knew. And it seemed to be working. Minho was moaning now, and honestly, Jisung was pretty near too. Felix’s thrusts had become sporadic and he’d started crudely jacking Jisung off, all as he spilled out a manna of “Can I please cum now Minho,” in a way that Jisung felt wasn’t even for Minho to hear. But he did, and as soon as he heard the words, Felix was cumming, coating Jisung’s already wet walls with more milky fluid. Jisung groaned around Minho at the warm feeling, wishing that Felix would keep touching him. But what he did was better.

Changbin was jacking off in a corner, seemingly close to another orgasm, when Felix called him over.

“Come and fill him up,” he said, giving Jisung’s ass a light slap. Changbin groaned, approaching before getting on his knees and pushing his dick into Jisung again. He thrusted a couple of times and came, filling Jisung up impossibly more. He felt full and groggy and just amazing now and when Minho slid out of his mouth and also made his way to behind him, he let out a cry. Being a cum dump for three pretty men was just the best.

After Minho shot the last of his load down Jisung’s asshole and plugged it up with a plug Jisung had no clue from where originated, Jisung slowly sat up. He’d never felt this good and this full and this used, and the sloshing in his gut just made everything better. He was feeling hazy and out of this world, and it felt even better when Felix and Minho sloppily licked his dick and had him cumming all over their faces. 

It was like he was in another atmosphere, the trippy lights and heat getting to his head so much so that he barely noticed when Minho slid his number into his hand and ushered him into a cab safely, he and Felix waving him off home. He did manage to muster enough energy to check the time afterwards though.

01:34  
Fancy getting fucked for an hour straight.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously have no interest in pet names and stuff but the kitten thing just worked fsr
> 
> Twitter: [BinnieBixch](https://mobile.twitter.com/BinnieBixch)  
> CuriousCat: [BinnieBixch](https://curiouscat.me/BinnieBixch)


End file.
